Kuroko and Aomine and Aomine's Car
by Airway Static
Summary: Aomine ponders the uses of his car.


To Daiki, there were three things he found absolutely essential to good day and indeed, life in general. One of them was his car. It would always be perfect in his eyes, no matter how many adjustments he had to make. That car held his _sweat_ and _tears*_ and probably a little bit of blood too**. In fact, that car would've been the love of his life if it hadn't been for the second thing; Tetsu was just about perfect too, even though his car was too inconspicuous in Daiki's eyes. Although that was its selling point, Tetsu argued, and the way it could appear, practically from nowhere, ahead of someone in races certainly was amazing, he had to admit. The last thing was irritating Kagami.

As a healthy, young, car-obsessed male, Daiki was aware that there were two ways he could go when it came to mixing two of his favorite activities: he wouldn't put it past people like Midorima to insist on never doing anything interesting having like sex in his car***. In Daiki's case though, he loved sex with Tetsu and sex with Tetsu in his car sounded… well, sexy.

Still, the little voice in the back of his mind that sometimes warned him that maybe some of the things he'd thought up while drunk and believed to be fabulously viable perhaps _weren't_ was making noises so he figured he could at least get a second opinion. And so, he turned to the best advice givers**** he knew.

* * *

Midorima waited exactly three rings before picking up. "Hello?"

"On a scale of yes to yes, how willing do you think Tetsu would be to have sex in my car?"

In the following silence, Daiki tried picturing Midorima's hair standing on end to go along with the silent horror being transmitted through the phone. Finally, he gritted out, "I refuse to even dignify that with a response."

The empty _beep beep beep_ of the dial tone rang in Daiki's ear. Well. He decided to look at it this way: it hadn't been a no.

* * *

Kise picked up on the first ring, his voice filtering out of the phone before Aomine could even greet him. "Hello? Are you free now? You want to race?"

"Why, do you think you can win?" The prospect of a challenge had the edges of Aomine's mouth edging up into a sharp grin.

"I've been working on a few improvements," Kise warned. "Don't think you'll win for sure!"

"Of course," Aomine said. Together they spent a few minutes hammering out a time and place before bidding each other farewells taunt-filled farewells. It wasn't until after he'd hung up that Daiki remembered the original purpose of the call. Knowing Kise, he'd probably oppose on the basis of it being Tetsu more than anything to do with the car but that was fine since he still had Midorima's assumed yes. It was still one-one.

Shrugging it off, he grabbed a jacket and headed back to the garage to make his preparations.

* * *

Daiki spent the next day celebrating his victory through a morning spent working on his baby and then lunch with Tetsu. When he got home he debated calling Akashi but decided against it. Talking to him was like talking to his mother sometimes – awkward and nerve wracking. Talking to him about sex would probably be the same, as well as painful.

He did speak with Murasakibara though, although it took five tries before he picked up the phone.

"Ohh? How rare, for you to call me… what's up? It's Kuroko's job to bail you out of jail."

"Shut up," Daiki said, good-naturedly. "I wanted to ask you a question." He took the ensuing silence as a sign to continue. "Do you think Tetsu would be up for car sex?"

For a few minutes there was only the sound of "mm-ing" and "ahh-ing" over the distance between Tokyo and Akita. To Daiki's slight surprise, it seemed Murasakibara was considering the question seriously. Finally, he said, "I think Kuroko already goes along with a lot of your kinks but at least make sure you'll fit in the car."

"Huh?"

"You drive a stick shift, right? That's what I heard the other redhead say. And it's not like there's a backseat either," he pointed out. "Anyway, I was about to go shopping. Bye."

Daiki sat back. Huh. To think that guy would give him the most serious answer. _But_ that put his answer count at one not-no, one assumed-no and one probably. He'd done things on less.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Tetsu?"

"Hello Daiki. Did you want to make plans again?"

"Kind of." Daiki paused, wondering how best to lead into the subject. Finally, alighted on a way. "Do you remember the last porn video you caught me watching?"

"The one in the car?" Tetsu was on guard now, voice laced with wariness.

"Yeah, that one. Well—"

"Do I," Tetsu interrupted, "Even want to know?"

"That depends. Have you ever wanted to have sex in a car?" Even though there was no way for Tetsu to see him, Daiki still kept his crossed fingers behind his back.

"…Yes," Tetsu admitted after a moment.

"Then—"

"Still," he continued, "We are not having sex in your car."

"But why not?!"

"Have you checked the size of your car lately?"

"With a bit of maneuvering—"

"No. If we're going to have sex in an already relatively uncomfortable place, I see no reason to make it worse."

"If it's your car—"

Once again, he wasn't even able to finish the sentence before Tetsu spoke up. "My car isn't any bigger than yours. And we are not defiling my seats."

"I wouldn't call it 'defiling', exactly," Daiki muttered. He was sulking.

Tetsu heaved a sigh. "I suppose we could always have sex _on_ the car."

"Tetsu…!"

"Of course, this would still be in a closed space. That means closed doors."

"Tetsu…"

"Are you up for it?"

"Are you free for dinner tomorrow night?"

"It's a date."

* * *

* The incident had involved a door and fingers and the expected conclusion.

**Also due to the door incident.

***Although he would've been surprised.

****Of course, by that it was meant that they were the people most likely to give the advice he wanted to hear.

* * *

Reposted from tumblr!


End file.
